


would you say yes (i wanna know right now)

by hahahaharlequin



Series: KAGEYAMA Week, 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Gen, M/M, They’re in their third year, hanakotoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: KAGEYAMA Week, 2020[Day 2]:Gym/Idol/ Flower boy———"It's easy to hate the idea of someone, it's harder to hate them face to face."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KAGEYAMA Week, 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070855
Kudos: 39





	would you say yes (i wanna know right now)

**Author's Note:**

> _I caught you looking back,_   
>  _I saw a smile crack;_   
>  _Thought I might have a heart attack_
> 
> ___ aura by dionysia

Tobio was no artist, but he can't deny asking Yachi to sneak in some lessons on drawing every time she was free to tutor him. 

They would do it only when Hinata left for a quick bathroom break, or to get them all some snacks, since Tobio was just so  _ sure _ he'd get teased to Hell and back if he caught him drawing. 

If he caught just  _ who _ Tobio had started drawing ever since he saw his sister sketching out some hair styles--

One of the hair styles he'd caught a glimpse lf was short hair with flowers woven into the tresses, as if the drawing was wearing a crown of flowers.

The haircut, of the illustration, reminded Tobio of someone so badly, that he couldn't help thinking of flowers adorning Tsukishima's head every time he saw him. 

And Tsukishima catching him looking had been sending Tobio on a real trip-- literally.

He found himself hiding behind  _ Hinata _ of all people, every time Tsukishima caught him looking, and Tobio had to pluck out the  _ Yellow Camellias _ and  _ Carnations _ he'd planted in his mind. The  _ Daffodils _ tend to blend in nicely with his hair that he almost missed them, while the  _ Gardenia _ were especially hard to take out altogether, so Tobio is left with only one choice, and that was to  _ hide. _

"I thought you  _ liked _ Stingy-shima, so why are you hiding from him? Did you like, pull a prank on him, or something?" Hinata, ever the oblivious fool, asked Tobio one day when they were having lunch with Yachi, who paused her tutoring to look at Tobio with eyes as wide as plates. It was a good thing she hadn't been chewing something, otherwise she'd have choked by now, Tobio mused.

"No I don't. I don't... I don't like him, I  _ hate _ him," Tobio huffed, leaning forwards to go back to copying Yachi's notes. 

"It's easy to hate the idea of someone, Kageyama-kun, but it's harder to hate them face to face." Yachi mused sagely, hiding her face behind her notebook but the shaking of her shoulders was enough evidence that she was proud of herself and her quip. Hinata laughed at that, but didn't say anything else. 

He went back to his food, while Yachi tried to get back to what she was telling them about. The alarm on Tobio's face when Yachi flipped the page to one with an abundance of flowers of different kinds goes unnoticed by Hinata, but Yachi caught it, so she flipped to the next page immediately, just before Tobio's eyes rolled back in his shock. 

But when he glanced up towards the open doorway, chances of catching Tsukishima pass by were slim to none. 

And that moment was one of those very few, slim chances—

He waved at Tobio.

Tobio bit his tongue in surprise, and groaned in pain. He looked away to reach for his water bottle. 

He doesn't catch Tsukishima's smile just before he continues walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the flower ideas Tobio's mind drew, and crowned Tsukishima with from _Hanakotoba,_ and here's what they symbolise:
> 
>  ** _Camellia (yellow)_**  
>  \- Longing
> 
>  ** _Carnation_**  
>  \- Fascination, Distinction, and Love
> 
>  ** _Daffodil_**  
>  \- Respect
> 
>  ** _Gardenia_**  
>  \- Secret love


End file.
